justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Urga Postolka
Urga Postolka is an attack helicopter in Just Cause 3. Description It's a relatively small 4-door helicopter. The Postolka mostly resembles the real life Eurocopter UH-72 Lakota , HAL Dhruv and MD Explorer, except without NOTAR. The front looks like something from the Bell Huey family. Despite much of it being based on newer European designs its utilitarian abundance of metal parts and exposed wiring give the appearance of a functional piece of military hardware instead of a turn-of-the-century European helicopter and its rough and all-metal bodywork may indicate it very much precedes its inspirations, at least by 2 decades. The Rebel drop description is "This light assault helicopter is equally equipped to handle patrol detail, base sieges, or air-to-air firefights. It comes equipped with the Janus-45S minigun." Performance As a light patrol helicopter, the Postolka is an ideal vehicle for fast engagements and travelling through buildings, since it is smaller than most helicopters. The miniguns are excellent for taking out small groups of enemies or lightly armored vehicles such the Urga Ogar 7 V8s or Weimaraners. This can be useful when having trouble during basic tasks, such searching for collectibles or cruising around Medici. However the machine guns appear to be weaker than the Urga Vulkan, which is strange considering they are mounted and are not needed to manually be aimed. The Postolka, however, is a bad choice for large engagements, as its armor cannot sustain a lot of damage, as a single round from a tank or a helicopter's rocket can damage it severely. The Capstone FH155s and the SAM turrets can also be destructive against aerial targets, so the Postolka will be likely taken down before doing something to these turrets (unless the SAM turret is hacked or you successfully avoid their missiles). If you pilot a Postolka, it's preferable to stay along with your allies and defend them from any Medici Military soldiers, or keep your distance from armored vehicles (mainly tanks). Against a Postolka, using heavy weapons, the grappling hook or GE-64 can sort them out quickly, as they can be potentially dangerous for Rico if he is not dodging it or when inside a vehicle with enough protection. Locations Medici Military *At many Military bases in Medici: **Vigilator Nord. **Porto Vena. **Vulture. **Porto Coclea. **Vis Electra. **At various helipads in Rocca Blau. Always spawns in military colours though may be replaced by various other helicopters. **Elsewhere. *Appears at Heat levels 3-5. *One always spawns in a warehouse at N 40 44.915 E 5 42.240. *Two of them attack the Unnamed outpost at N 40 47.840 E 5 46.790, if the player spends enough time there. The Rebellion *At the same above Military bases in Medici, after they're liberated. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating Vis Electra. *Two will spawn from the beginning of the game at Cava de Rebelles, in the Soros province. *One at Refugio Umbra. *Most oil rigs, especially in Insula Dracon and southern Insula Striate. *Various helicopter outposts. Has the chance to be replaced by any military helicopter besides the Mstitel. *During the smugglers run Random Encounter. Black Hand This variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault and Bavarium Sea Heist expansion packs. *Appears to attack Rico at all Heat levels. *Scripted to spawn during the liberation of the following settlements on Lacrima: **Alvea Detention Camp. **Novola Central Detention Camp. *Can be found patrolling oppressed Stingray Area "satellite stations" and dry docks. Note that CS Navajos can spawn instead. *Appears to chase Rico at all Heat levels in the Stingray Area. CS Navajos can spawn either with it or instead of it. *At the unnamed Black Hand airport. These are not usable by the player. *In Mech Arena challenges. Trivia *This vehicle is the successor to the UH-10 Chippewa from Just Cause 2, as they are similar in appearance and armament. Likewise, the Firebrand Scout Chopper is the successor to this vehicle in Just Cause 4 by armament, but the design is completely different from previous games. *It's made by the Urga company. *"Poštolka" is Czech for "Kestrel". *There are rear doors that can be destroyed with a rocket impact. *There is a texture glitch on the Postolka's rotor head, where its metallic textures appear to be moving. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Urga Postolka Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Left Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Right Side.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Top Front.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Top Rear.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Underside.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Interior.jpg Rebellion Urga Postolka Weaponry.jpg Medici Military Medici Military Urga Postolka Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Postolka Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Postolka Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Postolka Left Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Postolka Right Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Postolka Rear.jpg Medici Military Urga Postolka Top Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Postolka Top Rear.jpg JC3 helicopters.png|Pre-release promotional screenshot. It's the one on the left. The right one is an Eubus Eagle. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.png|Pre-release promotional screenshot. Being Grappled to by Rico. Black Hand This variant only exists in the Mech Land Assault expansion pack and cannot be obtained in the base game. Black Hand Urga Postolka Front Quarter.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Rear Quarter.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Front.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Left Side.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Right Side.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Rear.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Top Front.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Front On Foot.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Rear On Foot.jpg Black Hand Urga Postolka Top Rear.jpg Miscellaneous Urga Postolka Rebel Drop.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Urga Postolka Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Vis Electra. Urga Postolka Variant Comparison.jpg|Both variants, together. JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png|Pre-release promotional screenshot. Shooting at Rico atop a Stria Campania 115. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|Pre-release promotional screenshot. Providing cover fire for the Medici Police Department while attacking Rico and some rebels. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|Pre-release promotional screenshot. Shooting at a captured Urga Szturm 63A. JC3 helicopter and jeep.png|As seen in one of the trailers. Being violently forced onto the ground via grappling hooks. Imperator-bavarium-tank.png|Pre-release promotional screenshot. Pursuing a Imperator Bavarium Tank. Citispeed Eco 75.png|Pursuing a Citispeed Eco 75. Derailed Extraction (grapple helicopters).png|In the mission Derailed Extraction. Derailed Extraction (helicopters actually attack Rico).png|Another pic. Note that they are supposed to be attacking the train, but instead they target Rico. Derailed Extraction (two trains).png|In the mission Derailed Extraction. Being violently forced onto the train with tethers. Platteforma Costa Sud I (100% seen from west).png|A rebel version at Platteforma Costa Sud I after liberation. Lavanda I.jpg|Liberating Guardia Lavanda I. Cava Grande Secunde (destroyed).jpg|A Rebellion version near Cava Grande Secunde. HAL Dhruv.jpg|Its basis, the HAL Dhruv. Eurocopter UH-72 Lakota.jpg|A Eurocopter UH-72 Lakota, a helicopter in which the Urga Postolka is based on. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3